DELTA AIRLINES
by maest72
Summary: Esta historia gira alrededor de una conversación de 'altos vuelos'.


PERSONAJES: Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown y Jim Brass  
  
AVISO LEGAL:  
  
Los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a la imaginación de los guionistas de la serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation y, por tanto, a Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer Productions y a la CBS, canal americano en el que dicha producción se emite. Los he tomado prestados para contar una historia que, en cierto modo, gira alrededor de una conversación que tuvo lugar en uno de los capítulos de esta serie.  
  
El servicio de helicópteros que se cita existe en realidad en la ciudad de Las Vegas: está situado en la Terminal ejecutiva del Aeropuerto, al lado del "Strip" en 245 Tropicana Avenue, Suite 121, Las Vegas, Nevada 89109.  
  
El night - club que se cita existe en realidad en la ciudad de Las Vegas: Club Paradise, 4416 Paradise Road, Las Vegas, NV, 89119 (702) 734 - 7990  
  
El hotel que se cita existe en realidad en la ciudad de Las Vegas: La Quinta Motor Inn, 3782, Las Vegas Boulevard, LV, NV, 89109 (702) 739 - 7457  
  
El número 911 es el número telefónico de emergencias en los EEUU.  
  
La conversación que Grissom recuerda tuvo lugar en el capítulo 8 de la 1ª temporada, Unfriendly Skies.  
  
- - DELTA AIRLINES - -  
  
Sara camina por el pasillo del edificio del CSI. Entra en el despacho de Grissom. No hay nadie. Deja una nota y se va.  
  
Por el camino se cruza con Mark, joven técnico de laboratorio que trabaja en el CSI de Las Vegas de forma temporal.  
  
[SARA]: Oye, ¿has visto a Grissom?  
  
[MARK]: (con cara de despiste) ¿Grissom?  
  
[SARA]: Sí, el supervisor del CSI del turno de noche: 1'80, ojos azules, pelo canoso, hoyuelo en la barbilla,....  
  
[MARK]: Aah, sí, ya sé quién es... No, no lo he visto. Lo siento.  
  
[SARA]: Gracias de todas formas. (empieza a caminar pero se detiene) ¿Y Sanders?... ¿ese sí sabrás quién es, no?  
  
[MARK]: Sí, sé quien es Greg. Hoy es su día libre. Por eso estoy yo aquí. [SARA]: Gracias. (se va)  
  
[MARK]: De nada (se queda en medio del pasillo viendo cómo se aleja) Es interesante trabajar aquí, sí.  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
[GREG]: ¡¡Hey, tío!! ¡¡Qué pasada!! ¡¡Esto es increíble!!  
  
[NICK]: ¿A que sí?  
  
[GREG]: Toda la vida viviendo en Las Vegas, y no había oído hablar de esto hasta ayer.  
  
[NICK]: ¿Toda la vida? ¿No eras de California? (mira a su compañero divertido)  
  
Desde el helicóptero de la compañía Papillon se divisa una espectacular panorámica: el majestuoso Gran Cañón y, a lo lejos, la Presa Hoover, por la que cae una enorme y estruendosa catarata artificial.  
  
[PILOTO]: Tenemos que dar la vuelta. Está empezando a oscurecer.  
  
[NICK]: De acuerdo.  
  
Greg sigue pegado a los cristales del helicóptero, mientras se van alejando de la zona. Las formaciones rocosas van adquiriendo tonalidades rojo oscuras según va cayendo el sol.  
  
[NICK]: Tío, pareces hipnotizado.  
  
[GREG]: (sale de su ensimismamiento) No,... eh...estoy emocionado...gracias.  
  
[NICK]: (con tono misterioso) Bueeno, y ahora viene lo mejor del regalo.  
  
[GREG]: ¿Hay más?  
  
[NICK]: En Las Vegas siempre hay más. . .  
  
[GREG]: (con cara de intriga) Mmm . . . chicas . . . Marilyn Manson . . . . Más chicas. . . .  
  
[NICK]: (sonriendo) Tío, como se nota que eres de ciudad.  
  
[GREG]: ¿Yo? Si a mí me encanta la naturaleza.  
  
[NICK]: Sí, sobre todo la femenina. Feliz cumpleaños (le entrega la tarjeta de un night - club)  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
- C L U B P A R A D I S E -  
  
CHICAS!!  
  
MÚSICA!!  
  
¡¡DIVERSIÓN GARANTIZADA!!  
  
4416 Paradise Rd, Las Vegas  
  
NV, 89119  
  
(702) 734 -7990  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
[GREG]: (lee y mira a Nick) Eeeeh!!! ¡¡¡Me encanta!!! ¡¡¡Viva Las Vegas!!! ¡¡Allá vamos!!  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
[WARRICK]: El Strip está imposible. Ya me dirás cómo vamos a llegar.  
  
[CATH]: (irónica) No me digas que hay tráfico. ¿En Las Vegas? Noo. ¿Y en sábado?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Catherine, deja las ironías para cuando consigamos llegar.  
  
Los tres están en el todoterreno de Grissom, en medio de un espectacular embotellamiento, intentando llegar a la escena de un crimen, en un hotel en pleno Strip.  
  
[CATH]: Perdona, he tenido un día horrible...  
  
[WARRICK]: ¿Y quién no?.... Por cierto, dónde están Sara y Nick?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Nick pidió el día libre...Quería darle una sorpresa a Sanders. (Cath, sentada en el asiento del acompañante, mira a Grissom interrogante) Era su cumpleaños, no sé más.  
  
[WARRICK]: Pues como no le regale una bailarina para él solito... no te ofendas, Cath.  
  
[CATH]: (Mira hacia atrás) No, si no me ofendo. ¿A qué hombre no le gustaría un regalo así? (Warrick sonríe ante la idea. Grissom sigue atento a la evolución del tráfico) ¿Gil? Esto también va contigo.  
  
[GRISSOM]: (la mira sonriente y un poco burlón) ¿Perdona? ¿Decías algo sobre el baile...? Bastante baile tenemos cada día en el trabajo.  
  
[CATH]: Eres imposible...(apoya la cabeza en el respaldo y suspira)  
  
Grissom saca su móvil y marca un número.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Jim?, Soy Grissom,.., Sí, estamos en mitad del camino...De acuerdo, nos vemos allí.  
  
[CATH]: ¿Ya ha llegado?  
  
[GRISSOM]: No, ha dado un rodeo por Industrial Road, pero también se ha encontrado un atasco.  
  
[WARRICK]: Pues vaya,..., bueno, el muerto podrá esperar.  
  
[GRISSOM]: No hay muerto. De momento sólo herido, asustado y sin dinero.  
  
[CATH]: Pues como no lleguemos a tiempo, a ver qué nos encontramos....  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
El helicóptero desciende sobre el tejado del hotel La Quinta Motor Inn. El piloto apaga el motor, y espera hasta que las aspas han dejado de girar. La puerta se abre automáticamente. Nick y Greg salen y se despiden del piloto, que vuelve a accionar los motores del aparato, de vuelta a la base.  
  
[GREG]: (se asoma hacia el exterior) Impresionante el Strip. Nunca lo había visto desde esta altura.  
  
[NICK]: No, ni yo tampoco. Impresionante, de verdad.  
  
Se alejan y abren la puerta, bajan por las escaleras en busca de los ascensores. En uno de los pasillos encuentran a un grupo de empleados del hotel que parecen bastante alterados.  
  
[NICK]: (saca su placa, identificándose como policía) Buenas noches, ¿ocurre algo?  
  
[EMPLEADO 1]: Sí, señor... un individuo manchado de sangre...  
  
[NICK]: ¿Dónde?  
  
[EMPLEADO 2]: Salió corriendo desde una habitación hacia las escaleras. No hemos podido seguirle.  
  
[NICK]: ¿Estaba herido?  
  
[EMPLEADO 3]: No lo sabemos. A lo mejor la sangre es de otra persona...  
  
[GREG]: ¿A lo mejor? ¿No han entrado en la habitación?  
  
[NICK]: Vamos a ver.  
  
[GREG]: (emocionado al poder participar en un caso fuera del laboratorio) ¿Llamo al 911? (saca el móvil)  
  
[NICK]: No, llama al CSI... Ven conmigo, Greg. Ustedes vuelvan a sus puestos y avisen al jefe de seguridad del hotel.  
  
[EMPLEADO 1]: Sí, señor.  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
[GRISSOM]: Por fin....  
  
[CATH]: Menudo récord. 45 minutos.  
  
[WARRICK]: Mirad, allí están Nick y Sanders.  
  
[CATH]: Y... ese coche es el de Brass, ¿no?  
  
Grissom aparca cerca del hotel, al lado de una ambulancia que tiene la sirena conectada, lo que hace que todos pongan cara de disgusto.  
  
Brass se les acerca.  
  
[BRASS]: ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo ha ido ese tour?  
  
[CATH]: No me hables, grrr.  
  
[WARRICK]: Creo que el CSI se gasta más dinero en gasolina que en material de investigación.  
  
[BRASS]: Me veo yendo en patinete al escenario del crimen...  
  
[GRISSOM]: Ya somos algo mayores para eso, ¿no?  
  
[CATH]: Habla por ti, jefe. Yo estoy estupenda.  
  
Se acercan a Nick y a Greg, en la puerta del hotel, justo cuando dos paramédicos sacan en camilla a un hombre herido, que parece inconsciente.  
  
[GRISSOM]: ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No era vuestro día libre?  
  
[GREG]: Acabamos de aterrizar (Nick se sonríe, pero el resto no capta la idea) [NICK]: Hemos llamado nosotros (señala al herido) le han apuñalado pero se repondrá.  
  
[CATH]: (mira a la camilla antes de que la suban) Es mono... ¿Sabemos quién es?  
  
[NICK]: (leyendo una tarjeta identificativa)... Ken Fuller...según esto trabaja en Boston en un laboratorio químico....  
  
[GRISSOM]: (divertido) ¿No me digas? Por fin nos conocemos, señor Fuller.  
  
[GREG]: (mira asombrado a Grissom) ¿Sabe quién es? ¿Su verdadero nombre no será Dios, por casualidad?  
  
Cath y Nick deja escapar una risa queda.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Lo conozco de oídas. Por Sara.  
  
Sus compañeros le miran intrigados.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
En los lavabos del avión, en el que Tony Candlewell ha muerto horas antes.  
  
[SARA]: Ah, el 'Club del Sexo en el Aire'. Hay un par de pasajeros que no tenían ni idea de lo que ocurría en la cabina.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Practicar el sexo a esa altitud intensifica la experiencia sexual. Aumenta la euforia.  
  
[SARA]: Bueeno, está bien, pero, vaya, no es para tanto (se miran) Cita tu fuente.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Pásame un algodón, por favor.  
  
[SARA]: Estás eludiendo la pregunta. "Intensifica la experiencia sexual, aumenta la euforia" (retadora) Cita tu fuente.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Una revista.  
  
[SARA]: ¿Qué revista?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Psicodinámica Aplicada a la Ciencia Forense"  
  
[SARA]: No la conozco.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Te suscribiré. Ahora, cita tú tu fuente.  
  
[SARA]: Oh, ¿Quieres seguir por ese camino?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Sí.  
  
[SARA]: Noo, da igual.  
  
[GRISSOM]: Yo lo he hecho.  
  
Sara coge aire  
  
[SARA]: Delta Airlines, Vuelo 1109, de Boston a Miami, marzo del 93, Ken Fuller, ojos color avellana, analista en un laboratorio de química. Excelente estudiante. . . Extraordinario en . . . todos los aspectos. . . ¿Podemos volver al trabajo?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Sí. Dado tu conocimiento y experiencia en los lavabos de los aviones, toma tú las muestras.  
  
[SARA]: Bien.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
[CATH]: Vaya con Sara... Tan dedicada al trabajo...  
  
[NICK]: Eso suena interesante, sí.  
  
[GREG]: Muy, muy interesante, amigo. Tengo que hablar seriamente con ella (mirando hacia la ambulancia que se aleja camino del hospital) Y con él también cuando se recupere. Ken, tío, eres mi héroe.  
  
Brass y Warrick se acercan al resto. Warrick ha entrado al hotel y se ha encontrado la habitación de Fuller totalmente revuelta.  
  
[WARRICK]: Será mejor que subáis. Tenemos trabajo que hacer... Por cierto,.. ¿Sara?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Tenía que ir a Indian Springs...  
  
[WARRICK]: ¿Indian Springs? ¿Para qué?  
  
[GRISSOM]: La oficina local del sheriff anda escasa de efectivos. Solicitaron personal por la zona y Sara se ofreció.  
  
[CATH]: A cambio de....  
  
[GRISSOM]: A cambio de nada. Además, un cambio de aires le sentará bien.  
  
[NICK]: Sí, últimamente anda un poco estresada  
  
[GREG]: Mmmm, yo me ofrecería voluntario.....  
  
[CATH]: (interrumpiendo) ¿Y qué ha pasado allí para que necesiten de la policía científica?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Carreras ilegales de coches.  
  
[WARRICK]: ¿Allí también se han puesto de moda?  
  
[CATH]: Quien ponga un taller mecánico se puede forrar.  
  
[NICK]: Sí, sería buena idea cambiar de profesión...  
  
[GRISSOM]: Bueno, menos charla y a trabajar. (Todos se dirigen al ascensor del hotel para empezar a procesar las pruebas) Por cierto. . . , cuando Sara vuelva no le digáis lo de Fuller.  
  
[CATH]: Muy bien, tú mandas.  
  
Entran al ascensor y suben a la habitación.  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
Sara regresa al edificio del CSI. Esta vez se cruza con Eackley, quien la ignora. Entra en los vestuarios, abre su taquilla, saca una percha y cuelga su chaqueta, sacando el móvil. Cierra la taquilla y sale de allí. Se asoma al despacho de Grissom que sigue desierto. Conecta el móvil, marca el número de Grissom pero no se lo coge. Intenta llamar a Nick con idéntico resultado.  
  
Entra en la sala de descanso, se sienta y coge un periódico de la mesa.  
  
Momentos después sus compañeros regresan.  
  
Sara sale al pasillo.  
  
[SARA]: ¿Dónde estábais?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Trabajando (se encoge de hombros) ¿Dónde si no?  
  
[SARA]: ¿Por qué no me habéis llamado? Llevo aquí un buen rato.  
  
[CATH]: Tranquila, teníamos ayuda de sobra. Greg nos ha sido muy útil.  
  
Nick y Greg aparecen por el pasillo. Ambos sonríen al ver a Sara, a la que miran de arriba abajo.  
  
[SARA]: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
[GREG]: Naada, cosas de hombres.  
  
[NICK]: Sí, que nos alegramos mucho de verte.  
  
[CATH]: Bah, no les hagas caso. La culpa es de Grissom (le señala)  
  
[SARA]: ¿¿Grissom?? ¿Qué les has dicho de mí?  
  
[GRISSOM]: Nada. ¿Por quién me tomas? Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.  
  
[SARA]: (mosqueada) ¿Secretos? Yo no tengo secretos.  
  
[NICK Y GREG]: (a la vez) Delta Airlines, vuelo 1109...  
  
Sara mira a Grissom, quien ya va camino de su despacho.  
  
[SARA]: (muy cabreada) GRISSOM!!! Tengo que hablar contigo... Grissom espera!!.  
  
- - F I N - - 


End file.
